Inertial navigation systems incorporating gyroscopes and accelerometers are known for various applications.
In currently used navigation systems, a considerable degree of error results from inaccuracies in parameters such as gyroscope drift, G-sensitive drift and accelerometer bias.
These parameters do not have a constant value. They vary whenever the system is turned on and also periodically in the course of operation.